Old Acquaintances
by Jamie Windseeker
Summary: Three girls rob Ezra and Sabine on Lothal. Now that they have nothing, they track them down, and Ezra learns something about his missing family, including who was responsible for their capture. Terrible summery, but the story is much better. Rated T for a few violent scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I'm back. You may remember a story I wrote with the exact same name. Well, after reading what I had written, I realized how terrible it was. I deleted that story so that I could start over. Forget that anything happened...**

Two girls hid on the roof of a building, waiting for their cue. They were watching a girl who was about 13. She walked from stand to stand, searching for the perfect target. She stopped, realizing the perfect time would be now. With a small smirk on her face, she collapsed in front of them. The raven haired girl who was part cat was the first to react, jumping to the ground so she could enter the crowd. She directed her attention to the brown haired girl, looking for who she wished them to attack. The two closest to her were a boy about age 14 who was carrying a bag, possibly filled with credits. The other was a girl about 16 who was in Mandolorian armor. Signaling her friend, she grabbed the girl's blasters, accidentally scratching her with her claws. _Zira's not going to like this..._

Zira, who had been waiting, lept off the roof, knowing exactally who her target was. He was trying to help Sparta, the girl who had been pretending to be unconsious. In a quick move she grabbed the bag and ran. She knew she was being followed. She always got that feeling. _What ever's in this bag must be really important. I wonder how the other's are doing._

Sparta had gotten up, smiled at the Mandalorian, and ran. She knew she had to get away without running into anything. Zira hated doing anything to endanger her. Sparta basically had to beg to be included in this. She narrowly avoided the cart in the middle of the road. Sparta knew she didn't have to run, but she did anyway. It was fun to be able to help the others, and not feel helpless.

Zira looked behind her. She had quite a lead on the blue haired kid, which she found funny as she had a prostetic lower leg. Zira laughed to herself. Once she completely outran this kid, whatever was in the bag was her's. Zira turned a corner and nearly ran into a wall. The kid caught up to her. "That's not your's. Just turn around, give me the bag, and I'll leave you and the other members of your group alone."

Zira blew a bit of her blue hair that ended in hot pink out of her eyes. The kid probably couldn't identify her. All he had was her hair and skin color. She did a backflip over him, using a bit of her magic to assist her self. "No, _you_ turn around."

Zira turned and ran, but not before seeing the confused and shocked expression on the boy's face.

**A/N: I think this was a bit better than my first attempt. What do you think? I want honest, but not mean, reviews. (I added my OC and Frying Pan's, because I had trouble writing for KJ's only. I needed the character interaction.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Did anyone see the new Star Wats Rebels episode (Call to Action)? How could they do that to Ezra and Kanan? Evil show writers. And now I bring you a chapter that is twice the lengh of the last one and hopefully you guys won't beg for updates until next week.**

Stealing from the girl had been easy. Running away was a different story. Aradia turned into a busy street. She was slightly smaller than the girl chasing her, so she used that to her advantage to get through the crowd. Aradia ran pass several stands, almost to an easy escape. What she had not been planning on was a cart to run over her tail. The pain was terrible, but Aradia had to get her tail unstuck, so she pulled it out. She heared the sickening snap of bones breaking. Aradia didn't have time to fix her injury, so she ran down the side alley and jumped into the open window of an abandoned building. Aradia waited, but after not hearing anything, went back out and ran to where she would be meeting with Zira and Sparta.

Zira was surprised at how the trick had worked. Usually people didn't think much of her magic-assisted jumps and flips. She didn't think about it too long. If it helped her escape capture, it was usually good. She took a few random turns down alleys before reaching a dead end and leaping onto the roof. After a few minutes of jumping rooftop to rooftop, she felt safe enough to head to the rendezvous point. Zira leapt off the roof and headed to the rendezvous. Not much happened on her quick journey, but she did see a merchant arguing with a customer about the price of fruit. Zira rolled her eyes and continued.

Aradia and Sparta were already there. Aradia walked up to Zira. "I can see you got away. What'd the kid have?"

"I haven't looked yet. It's most likely less than 15 credits, which is far from the amount we need. At least no matter how much is in there, it will help. Let's get back to the hideout."

It wasn't far, so they walked. The hideout was an old building that the Empire did not like anyone entering, so no one lived there. It wasn't too bad, considering it had been thoroughly searched. It had belonged to two people who had spoken against the Empire. When they were found out, it was said they were executed.

Zira checks the boards that covered the door. No one had entered, so the building was safe. They all entered, with Zira helping Sparta.

Sparta slapped away Zira's hand. "I'm not helpless. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean that everything I do can kill me."

"Come on, Sparta. We both know that Zira only helps you because she loves you." Aradia's smirk was obvious.

Zira did her 'shut up before I kill you' look. "Aradia, you are hopeless." she turned to where a piece of furniture was. "Now help me move this."

When it was moved, the piece of furniture revealed a secret room. Sparta had never asked how, but Zira could find almost any secret entrance. They climbed down, and Aradia moved the furniture back on top. It was easy to remove, but if someone entered, it's existence could be the difference between life and death. Once everyone was at the bottom of the ladder, Zira opened the bag and spilled the contents.

"What the hell? Are you sure we didn't rob someone important? That's an awful lot of credits," after saying this, Aradia looked at them. "There's over 500 in here! What the hell was that kid buying?"

Sparta considered it. "What if he needed those credits? What if his mom was dying? What if we took the money that he was going to use to get her medicine?"

Zira calmed her down. "It's fine, Sparta. I've seen that kid around. His name's George or something like that. Orphan, like us. Pretty sure he's fine, judging by the way he chased me. Odds are he finally learned that stealing credits is much better than stealing food. Besides, he refused the invitation to join the group once he learned that it's not everyone for theirself in this group. It was all for him. We need the credits more than he does."

That seemed to calm Sparta down. "So we're not going to make someone die?"

Zira looked at Sparta. "You know that after what happened to my family, I would never allow anyone to get hurt."

After Zira said that, she noticed that Aradia had become quiet. Something was up. "What did you do?"

**A/N: After reading a review I just wanted to point out that the "story line" you say you like more was going to become the same as this story.**

**For those wondering, here is who created which OC.**

**Zira was created by Frying Pan With Moustache**

**Aradia was created by KJ the Cat**

**Sparta was created by me**

**And a contest of some sort. The first person who can guess where they are gets a shout out!**

**Aradia is only a temporary name for KJ The Cat's OC. She hasn't officially named it, but she put a poll in her profile and said I could select my favorite name to write this story. (Also, for the sake of keeping this story accurate, I won't be including Kanan for a while. (You'll understand when you see the new episode))**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The first person who can figure out why KJ name her OC Aradia Schrodinger before I reveal it (in a few chapters) gets a cookie! (not really) Note: KJ is a little... weird. You have been warned.**

**(Also, a guest reviewer was able to figure out where they are.)**

Aradia shifted uncomfortably. "I _may_ have scratched the Mandalorian when I was stealing her blasters."

Zira rolled her eyes. "And what, exactally, put you in the situation to do that? I told you to create a distraction, not injure! You know what happens when you scratch others!"

Aradia's ears went down. "Sorry," She looked up. "So, I can't put her on my list?"

Zira took a breath. "No. If you stole anything else from her, you have to give it back too." Aradia looked shocked. "Aradia, I know how you use your list. I'm fine with that, as long as you don't kill anyone."

Aradia glared at Zira, "You can't tell me what to do."

Looking at Aradia, Zira spoke. "Just because Sparta and I don't judge you for your actions doesn't mean they're right. Listen, as long as you've stopped "hunting", you can do what you want with your list. Let's not argue. We've got the credits we need to find out what the empire did to our families."

"You never did tell us. How is this plan of your's going to work?"

Zira had forgotten that Sparta was sitting next to her. "There are a few people working in the Imperial base that keep track of everyone ever admitted into the prison or the torture and interrogation room. Aradia's our key to get inside. She knows the whole place like the back of her hand. Since the door security codes haven't change since Aradia left them last year, we don't need anything to pick locks. The problem is that we don't have the passwords for the computers. That's where the credits come in. There are some hackers I know who will do almost anything for a couple of credits. I figured that giving one 100 should be enough to convince them to help us break in."

/Randomly Existing Line Break/

Sabine opened her eyes. She was lying on a table in the med bay of the ghost. "What happened?"

Hera was next to the bed. "From what Ezra said, you were both robbed by a gang of girls. They got the credits we were using to get new parts for the Ghost. We'll be stuck on Lothal for a little longer. Ezra and Zeb are looking for them right now."

Sabine tried to look at Hera. She couldn't see very well. "Did they do something to me? Everything looks fuzzy."

Hera told her about what they believed happened. "Somehow, they poisoned you." Hera didn't say any more.

**A/N: I am so sorry for not posting this sooner. My mom grounded me from writing fanfiction for a week. I finally got ungrounded today and completed this for you. See you later!**


End file.
